Drawn
by Chinagirl18
Summary: A hooker is raped and murdered, and as the detectives get deeper into the case, they find out that the killer has one strange M.O. ... COMPLETE!
1. Searching and Catching

**Hey people! This is an SVU story called Drawn. I've been working on it for a while, and this is my first part of the story. Sorry this is short, and more of my chapters will probably be a little short like this one. But please be patient with me! I definitely have more plans ready!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SVU excpet for my fictional characters that come out of my i-ma-gi-na-tion! LOL**

**Enjoy! =)**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"Hey you down there! Shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep in here!"

"Sorry." The teenager turned up the volume of his iPod and started singing louder.

The neighbor gave up and closed his window.

The teen kept on jogging and decided to take a shortcut to home through the alleyway. (Music) _We're the ones who made you._ (Music ends) As he turned the corner, he had to avoid the different trashcans scattered within the alleyway. As he quick-stepped over a fallen trashcan, he tripped, misjudging the distance. As he got to his feet, he glanced at something green. Money. He followed the short trail of green around to the next trashcan. He had collected the cash and was holding the money in his hand, but dropped them as soon as he laid eyes on a dead woman. She had blood all over her chest, head, arms, legs, and waist area.

"Omigod," the teenager exclaimed. He started running back the way he came, shouting out "Help!" all down the block.

**SVU SVU**** SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"What do we got?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked.

"Twenty-two year old. African-American. Stabbed 12 times in the chest, back, and the lower area. From what she's wearing and where we are, she's probably a hooker. We have some fluids, and we're doing a rape kit and sending it over to the lab." Dr. Melinda Warner was the medical examiner for the Special Victims Unit. She has a very sweet and good-natured attitude. "Where's Olivia?"

"Temporary reassignment. She should be back with us in a couple of days or so," Elliot said.

Odafin "Fin" Tutuola came through the crowd and stood by his temporary partner.

"But for now, I'll have to deal with this," Elliot said, motioning towards Detective Fin.

"Yeah," Fin said, "and you're gonna enjoy 'it' too."

Melinda smiled and turned back to look at the victim's body. "There seemed to be a lot of bruises, stabbings, scratches, tears in the skin, you name it. A lot of fighting must have gone on while he raped her."

"Yeah," Fin said. "Didn't even use a drug. Perp must've had tons of fun during the struggle."

"This perp must be another that feels he needs to be superior to survive in the world," Elliot said. "Huh. I think I actually feel for the per. Wait. Never mind. I was thinking how much I feel for him when we catch him and we arrest his sorry ass."

Melinda smiled.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Melissa Young crept quietly through the empty hallway, leading to the basketball court. She came to the door and looked through the small rectangular window. There she saw seven hostages, all lying face down on the wood floor. They were all in a circle, surrounding a tall, broad-shouldered Caucasian man, one of the football players that go to school at the college. Melissa cocked her gun, counted to three, and shot through the gymnasium door, aiming the gun at the twenty-one year old.

Eric Doeman was caught off guard. Knowing how to improvise quickly in any situation, he cocked his gun and pointed it at one of the women on the ground.

The demands rang out.

"Drop the gun!"

"I'll kill her!"

"Drop the gun!"

"I swear I'll kill her!"

"You kill her, and you die! Drop the gun!"

"Yeah, right!"

Eric went to put both of his hands on the gun, but was shot in the arm by Melissa, who ran forward to the player yelling on the ground. She picked up the gun that had fallen from Eric's hand and put it on her belt. She turned him over with the arm that had not been shot.

"Eric Doeman, you are under arrest for the murder of Alice Thompson. You have the right to be remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Again, sorry this is so short. I have plans, and I hope you'll like them! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	2. Anxiety

**Hey guys! I just wrote some more in my notebook. It's coming along, just slowly. But please patient with me, I think you'll like what is coming up in the next chapter. Or you may not like it, depending on how you want my story to twist. **

**Thank you guys for reading this and Predator. Again, Predator is coming along, but very slowly. I hope you'll enjoy that too. :)**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Every detective sat in the one six precinct, looking over their case.

"The hooker's name is Jennifer Hartley. She lives in Queens," Elliot explained.

"Then how'd she get here?" asked John Munch, another charming detective that loves to make the ladies laugh.

"Probably had a vacation day or somethin'," Fin said. "Came here and decided to make some extra money."

"Huh." John turned to Elliot. "Hey, do you know when Liv's coming back?"

"Eh, probably tomorrow or the next day." He silenced. _I hope her case won't keep her too long_, he thought. _Maybe I'll call her tonight, just to make sure everything's alright._ He knew that everyone in the precinct was worried about Olivia after what had happened to her at Sealview. Heck, Elliot was worried about her ten times more.

**DRAWN**

"I did NOT kill Alice! We loved each other!" Eric yelled, practically screaming at Melissa.

They were in the interrogation room and Melissa was doing her best to get the confession she knew was there, but Eric was still holding strong.

"Yes you did," Melissa said getting up into his face. "You loved her, but she didn't love you back. You went to her apartment to surprise her, and she had another man in there with her and you didn't know that. So you got a gun, and you shot her. You shot her, and you killed her."

They were nearly nose to nose now.

"No I DIDN'T!" Eric screamed.

"Yes you did. You killed her, and then you made it look like rough sex gone bad."

"Alright! Yes! I killed her! I had feelings for her. Real feelings! But she didn't. She went right over me and started cheating on with that asshole! I was so mad! I was just thrown away like a trashy gum wrapper! So yes! I killed her! I killed her and I loved it!"

Melissa leaned back, satisfied with the turnout. She smiled her success smile, slightly nodding. Eric had a crazed eye that was looking straight at Melissa. It gave her chills, but she managed to keep her cool. She stood up.

"You're busted now, Mr. Doeman."

Melissa walked out of the interrogation room. As she turned to look at the prick through the one-way window, her cell phone rang in her jeans pocket. She dug it out and flipped it open.

ELLIOT STABLER.

She put her phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Liv, is that you?" Elliot's voice was as clear as day.

"Yeah. Uh, what's up? You don't usually call like this when I'm on another case."

Elliot's side of the phone paused.

Olivia continued, "And isn't it at least ten o'clock? That's pretty late to call someone. Maybe a little risky if your partner had been undercover."

"Oh damn! _Are_ you undercover?" Elliot asked, sounding sorry.

"No. Partially. I was walking out of an interrogation room after getting a very satisfying confession. You're lucky I wasn't on a stakeout. Very lucky."

"Yeah. Sorry for calling you so late," Elliot apologized.

He started to hang up but Olivia's voice on the phone stopped him.

"El, why'd you call?"

"To make sure you're okay."

"No, El. Really. Why'd you call?"

"Really. We were worried about you. Everyone here at the precinct watches out for you as much as they can. We worry about you when you're not with one of us."

"You're just worried about me because of what happened at Sealview. Am I right?"

No response.

"El."

"Yeah, Liv. We just don't want something like that happening to you. We don't want you to be put in danger again. You could've been raped like some of the other women at the prison."

Olivia paused. Elliot didn't know about her Sealview torture. She wanted to tell him, but she was embarrassed. She felt it was her own fault that she came centimeters from getting raped. She didn't want to confess, so she didn't tell anyone.

"Yeah," Olivia said, leaving an awkward silence to follow. "Uh, maybe I should go. I need to get my perp locked up."

"Yeah. I'm glad you got a confession."

"Yeah. Me too."

"See ya," Elliot said.

"Good night, El," Olivia returned. "And tell Munch and Fin and whoever else asks about me that I'm fine, and that I'll probably be coming back either late night tomorrow or mid-Thursday."

"'Kay. See you later. Bye."

Elliot took his phone off his ear and hung up. He stared at his phone for a couple of seconds, silently wishing that Olivia could come back tomorrow with a bright smile and sparkling eyes that never falter. He put his phone down on is bedside table and turned out the lamp. Resting his head on his pillow, he went to sleep.

_(Back to Olivia)_

"Good night, El," Olivia said.

She saw that Eric Doeman was getting a little restless in the empty interrogation room, so she hung up quickly, stuffed her phone back into her jeans, and headed back in.

"You're gonna have fun in jail, Mr. Doeman," she said, hiding a smile beneath her lips.

Eric paused and looked at the woman he believed was Melissa Young.

"Detective Young, trust me. I will. Bitch."

They both continued walking; Eric with his hands cuffed behind his back, and Olivia obtaining a chill down her spine.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Hope all of my readers liked it! Please review!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	3. Unexpected

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for (or not)! Don't be disappointed if this is what you thought it would be. Just please read and review honestly and kindly.**

**Thank you to all my readers who have stayed with the long-waiting Predator and this story, Drawn. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the original SVU. I just borrow it for my stories.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Elliot and Fin walked up to the Hartleys' home.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"So," Elliot said awkwardly to Fin. "what do you think about the case so far?"

None of the Hartleys had come to the door yet.

Fin sighed. "I'm still not sure. I mean, if Jennifer Hartley was here, then she'd probably have been here before. And if she's been here before, it's no doubt that she knew where she was going was not very safe. She had to know what the heck she was getting herself into."

Another awkward silence.

Elliot knocked on the Hartleys' door again.

"Co-oming!" a voice said towards the door.

"Finally," Fin said, obviously becoming impatient.

"Sounds happy," Elliot pointed out. "Must not know about her daughter yet."

Mrs. Hartley opened the front door and looked at the strange men standing in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked, still in that cheery mood.

"Good afternoon. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner. We're from the Special Victims Unit."

"Sex crimes?" Mrs. Hartley asked, taken by surprise. "Is there a reason you're here? I didn't call the police. Nothing's happened, unless it's something I don't know about." Her smile shrunk, still trying to be polite.

"Do you have a daughter?"

"Why, yes. I do. Is…is Jennifer okay? Did something happen to her?

"Mrs. Hartley, your daughter was raped and murdered last night. She was dressed rather revealingly."

Mrs. Hartley's smile disappeared completely. "Honey! Come over here!"

Elliot and Fin heard rushing footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Hun, what is it?" Mr. Hartley said in a breathy voice.

"These are detectives from the sex crimes unit. They're saying that our Jennifer was raped and murdered last night."

Mr. Harley looked at the two detectives, eyes wide open. Suddenly his eyes lightened up. He laughed nervously, making his wife look at him like he was nuts.

"We're on a show, right? One of those 'Gotcha!' shows? Okay, where are the cameras? Cameras and crew can come out now! I know you're there!"

"Lewis, what in God's name are you doing?" Mrs. Hartley said, staring at her husband.

"Honey, we're on one of those prank shows. Aren't we "detectives"?"

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "There is no game show, or any kind of show going on at this moment. This is real. I'm sorry, but it is."

Mr. Hartley clenched his jaw, while Mrs. Hartley started crying.

"This is too much for one day," Mr. Hartley said, comforting his wife. "Is it okay if you come back later? Sometime tomorrow?"

"Of course," Fin said. "We're sorry for your loss."

"Good day," Elliot said, nodding to the broken Hartleys.

Mr. Hartley closed the door as the detectives walked down the front steps.

"You know, man?" Fin said, facing Elliot. "Why do we say 'Have a good day' when we've just told a family that someone they were close to had just been raped or killed?"

"I don't know," Elliot shrugged. "Manners?"

"Pretty poor way of saying 'Sorry about your daughter'. We should just leave it at 'Sorry for your loss.'"

"Usually we do," Elliot said. "Guess that sometimes we just do stuff and can't take it back. That's just sometimes how life works."

"Yeah, well it sucks," Fin said getting into the passenger seat.

**DRAWN **

Olivia was getting into her car, getting ready to leave and go back to the one-six precinct, when someone took hold of her shoulder and turned her around. She gasped, but the hand covered her mouth. But the hand quickly uncovered her mouth as soon as Olivia realized who the hand belonged to.

"Rob?" Olivia said disbelievingly.

He smiled. "The one and only!"

Olivia laughed, enjoying the sudden meeting. "I already told you that I was leaving to go back to Special Victims. What are you doing here?"

Rob Connors had been Olivia's case agent while she was undercover the past week. She had reported back to him as soon as Eric Doeman's trial was done. They had said their goodbyes to each other before Olivia left, but she didn't expect this.

"Alice's mother called me about catching the guy who killed her daughter, and she was deeply and truly thankful for what you did. She came over just about two hours ago and said to give you this."

Rob put his hand in his trench coat pocket and pulled out an intricate and sparkling three-inch-by-three-inch box. It had a tiny metal clasp to keep the precious little things inside it safe. The top was lined with tiny pearls, four along each side. The pattern on the top was a picture of a dove in flight.

"It's beautiful," Olivia gasped. "Please tell Clarissa thank you for this beautiful box. It means a lot."

She took the box from Rob and delicately put it in the front seat of her car.

Rob nodded. "I will."

As Olivia ducked back out of her car, Rob suddenly, but gently, grabbed Olivia's face and landed a big smooch right on her lips. Olivia was caught off guard. They stayed standing there, Olivia slowly relaxing with Rob's arms around her, until she felt it was unnecessary to continue.

She pulled away and touched her lips. Rob just stood there, just as shocked at his actions as Olivia was.

"Um, bye," Olivia said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Rob said quietly. "Have a good ride back to your unit."

"Thanks." Olivia stood there for a second, unsure of what to do next. She jerkily turned around to face her car, and got in the driver's seat. She closed the door, put the key in the ignition, and turned. The loud hum of the car wasn't loud enough to penetrate Olivia's thoughts of what had just occurred. She drove off without saying goodbye a final time, the kiss overriding her mind.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Okay. You must hate me right now. I understand. But I've got plans, so please be patient with me.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the most recent SVU episodes: Perverted, Anchor (December 9th), and Shadow (which is coming January 6th).**

**Review please! Even if you're reviewing just to tell me how you hate the kiss, or like the kiss. If you want to, ask me some questions. I am still brainstorming, and have come upon a major writer's block on this story. I have already come up with another chapter, but I would gladly welcome any reviews that contain ideas or encouragement. They make me happy. ;)**

**-Chinagirl18**


	4. Regretting What Happened

**This is the fourth chapter. I don't know if I'll want to put up more chapters because I'm not getting any reviews. So I don't know what people want. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters. I just have my characters that come from my brain. ;) Everything else goes to Dick Wolf.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Rob sat at his desk, looking at the ceiling. _That was a rather nice kiss_, he thought. _I wonder if she'll ever talk to me again. Wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. But damn, was that a good kiss!_

He was slightly startled by a hand that ruffled his hair. It was one of his colleagues, and a rather nosy one at that.

"Hey, man! I see you staring at the ceiling and I know you're thinkin' 'bout somethin'. What's up?"

"Nothin's up, Nick. Now stop being so nosy. Don't you have a job to attend to?"

"Naw," Nick said. "Nothing really going on for me. So now you get me all to yourself."

"Great," Rob said sarcastically, annoyed by his too-happy hassler. "Now leave."

"Ah ah ah! Not yet! Did somethin' happen with that gal you're supervisin'?"

"That would be supervised. As in past-tense. She left this morning. And no, nothing happened between the two of us. It was all business related. Nothing anything personal."

"Yeah, right," Nick said, knowing his friend too well to believe that.

"Nick!" his boss hollered. "Get over here!"

"Ah, man. 'Kay dude, gotta go."

Nick stood up and pat Rob on the back. "Later." Nick waltzed off to his boss's office, not looking worried at all.

Rob again looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you!" he silently thanked God. He may not believe in God, but he sure is impressed by what he can make happen. He wondered if God could make him and Olivia somehow meet again. He needed to know if he had a chance of having a relationship with her. Perhaps he may never know.

**DRAWN**

"Christopher Lyning! Police! Open up!" Elliot shouted.

The door opened to show a woman around the age of forty or so.

"What are the police doing here?" She looked angry.

"Does Christopher Lyning live here?" Fin asked.

"Yes. He's my son. Has he gotten into trouble again?"

Fin and Elliot looked at each other.

"Mrs. Lyning, did you know that your son called the police two days ago?"

"No. I didn't!" She turned away from the detectives and faced the stairs. "Christopher Lyning! Get your ass down here this instant!"

"Just a second, mom!" someone shouted from upstairs.

"No! Get your butt down here, now!"

Elliot and Fin looked at each other. They each exchanged glances.

"Fine! I'm coming! God, mom!" Heavy footsteps were heard above the three's heads.

While Christopher angrily came down the stairs, Mrs. Lyning backed away from the door. "Come in," she said dryly, making no attempt to hide her negative emotions.

Fin and Elliot walked in while Mrs. Lyning closed the door behind them. She turned and faced her son as soon as he reached the bottom steps.

"Christopher, come here," Mrs. Lyning said, showing her anger.

"No."

"Christopher Lyning, come here now."

"No," he said again, not moving.

"You piece of shit!" Mrs. Lyning shouted, racing towards Christopher.

Elliot and Fin sprang into action, one holding the deranged mother back, while the other protected the frightened son.

"Mrs. Lyning!" Elliot shouted. "Stop!"

"Don't hurt my mom!"Christopher yelled, wrestling against Fin's hold.

_This is getting out of control_, Elliot thought. "Both of you are coming with us to the station house," he said, grabbing his handcuffs and sliding them on Mrs. Lyning. "Come on."

Elliot pushed Mrs. Lyning out the door as Fin and Christopher followed.

**DRAWN**

Olivia had been driving for three hours, trying to go as slowly, and as legally, as she could. She saw all the cars zoom by because the drivers were getting impatient with her. But she didn't think about that. She had to think about what happened between her and Rob.

_Okay_, she thought. _First there was the arresting, then the interrogation, then the confession of Eric Doeman. He went back to his cell and I had gotten ready for his trial. I called Rob to tell him that the trial was now proceeding. Eric was sentenced to fifteen years for the murder of Alice Thompson. I then went and told Rob the conclusion of the case. We said our goodbyes and he pat me on the way out. I left, packed up, and was getting ready to leave. Then Rob scared me half to death because he got a call from Alice's mother. I received this beautiful box for helping out the Thompson family. _She glanced at the box sitting to her right, sparkling in the sun. She continued her thoughts. _Then I came out of the car…and…he kissed me! On the lips!_ Olivia couldn't believe it. Had she actually liked it? Had she liked being kissed? Of course she did. But by Rob? Did she have feelings for him? She had relaxed in his arms, so she must have feelings for him. At least a little. Right?

It was all too confusing and garbled for her brain to sift through before she got back to the precinct. She couldn't think about Rob while he was hundreds of miles away. He couldn't be on her mind when Elliot was so close to her each and every day. She wanted to be with Elliot. It was her secret fantasy. She had feelings for him, and she could tell that he felt the same way. But Elliot was married. He had kids. He couldn't just throw them away to run off with Olivia. And besides, she wouldn't support that decision even if he did. Not when her mother acted like she did. She didn't want her partner's family to suffer any more than they already have.

She had to stop. Rest. Think about the past day and what she was going to do. But to do that, she had to know what she was doing now. She didn't have to find a place to stay for the night, just a place long enough for her to take a good, refreshing break.

**REST STOP AHEAD 3 MILES** a sign read. Olivia sighed in relief. Just three more miles until her hour long break, well deserved.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!! =D**

**I hope you liked this chapter and want me to continue! Please review so I know what to do! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**-Chinagirl18**


	5. The Blame Game

**This is the 5th chapter of Drawn. This is coming along, and I didn't expect it to go so smoothly, especially since I'm working on 2 other stories, just finished one, and starting 2 more.**

**My mind is always running. Even when I'm asleep. I have dreams. Dreams is actually a way to work through your problems, but while you're asleep. So it's good to have dreams, whether you have them every night or not. Some people have said that doing math right before they go to sleep seems to cause dreams to occur. For me, reading seems to work. I don't know what else works, but I guess we'll find out. From this, I would like to acknowledge my math teacher, because this is how I was told this.**

**Right now, I am working on the 7th chapter of Drawn. I'm trying not to put these chapters up too quickly, because I can't stress my mind too much.**

**R&R! Gracias!**

**P.S. The high school that I mention, I just came up with. I have no idea if it actually exists. I just needed a name that sounded official and could pull it off. Hope that's okay for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf and NBC own and all the characters within it.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Fin was in a room with Christopher while Elliot was in another room with Mrs. Lyning. Both of them were getting different stories in completely different ways.

"I can't believe I survived this long living with that boy. He is an ungrateful, selfish little son of a bitch!" Mrs. Lyning said disgustfully about her son. "I wish I'd never given birth to him. It makes me sick just to think about him."

"So, you see your son as trash?" Elliot said, trying to understand.

"Absolutely."

"And you're saying that your son raped and killed Jennifer Hartley, then made the nine-one-one call and acted like he found her there, already dead?"

"Yes. He wanted a reward. Every kid does. And he still wants one. He's been obsessed with money ever since he got his first allowance."

"You gave him an allowance," Elliot repeated, not quite understanding why this mother would give her son an allowance.

"Yeah. But he didn't get it every week. Or month. He had to do something around the house. He had to earn it."

"So he was basically getting paid for doing a job."

"Not a job. A chore."

"But if it was a chore, he wouldn't get paid for that, since a chore is something you're expected to do on a regular basis."

"You know what? You're making a lot more sense. I think I'm going to take away Christopher's allowance. Where is he?" Mrs. Lyning got up from her chair. "I want to tell him he doesn't get an allowance anymore," she said with a tinge of delight in her voice, as if she was excited and happy to make her son's life miserable. "Now I'll have even more money for myself," she mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said, suspicious of what he had just heard.

"Oh, nothing," Mrs. Lyning said a little too sweetly. "Nothing at all."

"Good," Elliot said. "Because you can't talk to him right now."

Elliot led Mrs. Lyning away from the door and towards the shuttered one way window.

"You may see him though." Elliot pulled the string and the shuttered rose up, revealing Fin and Christopher talking together at the same kind of table in the same type of room.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lyning took both of her hands and slapped them on the window. "Liar!"

Even though they couldn't see her, Fin and Christopher reacted simultaneously. Fin looked behind him and Christopher jumped and looked at the window that had made the pounding sound with a startled expression.

Elliot grabbed Mrs. Lyning and pushed her back into her chair, kicking and screaming. "Settle down," he said. "Settle down, there."

Mrs. Lyning, still angry and raged at seeing her son, started to control her breathing again.

**DRAWN**

Fin looked at Christopher who was starting to relax, but slowly.

"You're really jumpy. Are you usually?"

"No," Christopher said back, a little too quickly. "Yes. I…I don't know. Uh, sometimes. And…sometimes not. I…it depends on what kind of day it is."

"Is today one of those odd days?"

"Apparently."

"You don't have to answer this, but does your mother usually act like this?"

"Uh," Christopher said, "I prefer not to answer that, if that's okay."

"Yep. That's fine," Fin said. He heard two raps on the one-way window. "Excuse me for one second."

Christopher nodded.

Fin got up and opened the interrogation room door. There was Cragen and Elliot.

Elliot spoke first, "I imagine you heard Mrs. Lyning beat on the window. Sorry for that."

"It's okay, man."

"Christopher's mother over there is claiming that he raped and killed Jennifer Hartley, then called the police to get a reward," Cragen recapped. "She said that he was obsessed with money ever since his first allowance, which is described as a paycheck."

"She says her son is trash," Elliot said.

"She treats him like trash, too."

"She wants all his allowance money for herself. She's selfish. I specifically heard her say that, but if we put it as evidence, it probably won't make it to the stand, or she'll deny it. Either way, it's not getting to the jury."

"Why doesn't Christopher just tell us what happened? Is his mother abusing him?"

Cragen shrugged while Elliot stared at Mrs. Lyning with raging eyes. He couldn't stand parents who would abuse their children, physically or emotionally.  
"I don't know," Cragen said. "Just do your best with what we've got."

Fin nodded and walked back into the interrogation room. He sat down and faced Christopher

"So what do you think happened when you found Jennifer Hartley's body?"

"I was taking a shortcut to school and tripped over a can. I saw money, I followed the trail, and … and there she was. I didn't go to school that day. I was scared."

"Did you keep the money you found?"

"No," Christopher said. "I dropped all of it when I saw her."

"Okay. You said you were taking a shortcut to your school through the alleyway, is that correct?" Fin asked.

"Yeah."

"Why were you heading to school at nearly 5:00 in the evening?"

"Oh, uh, I was going to basketball practice. We have practice three to four nights a week."

"At what school again?"

"Payton Roy."

"Did you see anything when you found Jennifer?"

He shook his head. "No. The only things I saw were balled up papers, trash, half-eaten food, some dead rats…"

"Okay," Fin said. "Did you hear anything peculiar?"

Christopher shrugged. "Not really. Just the trashcans I knocked over when I tripped. And someone was shouting at me for making all the noise; in the alley, and on the way there."

"Do you know who was shouting at you to stop while you were making your way to the crime scene?" Fin asked.

"Uh, I don't know his name, but he was shouting out of his apartment window. And someone yelled at him, 'Sam! Get away from that window! You'll fall and kill yourself!"

Fin nodded. "Did you smell anything while you were there?"

"Only rotten, dead animals and blood."

Fin nodded again. "Thank you Christopher, for your help."

"Yeah," he said distractedly. "Okay."

Fin stood up and walked out of the interrogation room. Outside he met the faces of Captain Cragen and Elliot.

"Cap. I'm stuck. The only thing that could be a lead would be the neighbor Christopher passed by on his way."

"Well," Elliot said. "Let's give this dude a go."

Elliot and Fin went outside and drove to the trail that Christopher had walked along.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**5th chapter -- Done. Hope you are liking how the story is coming out. And I hope that the story doesn't seem to be going too fast.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Chinagirl18**

**;D Review! Review! ;D**


	6. Neighbors

**Here's Chapter 6 of Drawn. Sorry it's so short. It's called Neighbors, and you'll find out why.**

**I've had some certain ... neighbors who have kind of ... rude/annoying/mean/shitty/dangerous. They live next door. No names, but they're not _nearly_ as annoying (and unresponsible) as these neighbors I am introducing in this chapter. **

**For you: If you have had any bad or interesting or even neat things that you have experienced with or in sight, you are welcome to comment about that. No names, though.**

**And do you remember what I was saying about dreams in Chapter 5? Well, recently, I finished this book called Every Soul A Star by Wendy Mass (read it, it's very good!) and she mentions lucid dreaming in the book. This got me interested because it also mentions flying in dreams. I have flown before, but not for very long. I want to learn how to fly now, and I have looked up some ways to start. I am very excited and anxious to see if these methods work, so wish me luck! :D**

**Dislcaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own everything SVU. I own nothing. ... But the sour creme & onion chips are _all_ mine! LOL ;D**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

As soon as Elliot reached the door he pushed the button that was labeled Sam Yater, Apt. 117. He was the only resident on that list that had his first name as 'Sam'.

"Yeah? Who's there?" a voice crackled through the intercom.

"Police. We're detectives. We would like to ask you some questions."

There was a brief hesitation from the resident's side. "Okay. I'm buzzin' you in."

After the detectives heard the door unlock, they went inside. They walked up the stairs that led to the second floor and walked down the hallway until they came to the apartment with the number 117 on its door.

Elliot knocked on it.

"Identify yourselves," a voice said from the other side of the door. Elliot and Fin took out their badges and took turns putting it in front of the peephole so the man inside could see them.

A second later, the detectives heard a chain slide off and a lock unlock. The apartment door opened to reveal a widely built man who had barely any hair on top of his head and none on the back, and a couple skull tattoos on his right shoulder, wrist, and the left side of his neck. He seemed not to bother taking a shower until he reeked, and he was a pretty big guy.

"What are the detectives doing here?" he asked. "Does it have something with that murdered hooker that was found over there? 'Cause I had nothin' to do with it. I swear."

"No, Sam. You don't swear, you sweat." A stumpy and dirty woman came out of the small kitchen, wiping her hands off with a red-and-white-checkered cloth. "I mean, look at ya. You only sweat like this when you're nervous or scared like a pussy. So, what is it? These men scarin' ya? Huh?"

Elliot and Fin looked at each other, trying not to show their amusement from this unneeded information.

"Jean, I ain't scared or nervous or whatever you wanna accuse me of. It's just so shitty in here. Is it just me, or is it burnin' up in here?" Sam asked to no one in particular.

Jean rolled her eyes and was about to return to the kitchen when Elliot asked her a question.

"Mrs. Yater, two nights ago did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah. This bimbo here was yelling out the window at a kid who singin' too loud."

"Hey," Sam said defensively. "I was tryin' to get some sleep, not thanks to your blasted snorin'."

Jean did not respond to that comment, which enabled Fin to ask his question.

"Did you hear anything before your husband shouted out the window?"

"No, of course not. I was underneath the covers in our bed trying to get to sleep. There were light posts outside, and I can't get to sleep unless it's pure darkness."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That the only way you _can_ get to sleep, Jean."

"Oh, shut it, Sam."

He only rolled his eyes.

Elliot looked at Fin. "Can I talk to you over here for a second?" Elliot asked, pulling Fin aside. "I don't think that these two will be able to give us any leads in this case. We're not really finding out anything else that will help us."

Fin nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go back to the precinct and see if they found out anything that has any chance in saving our ass.

Elliot and Fin turned back to Sam, who was standing over the coffee table, and Jean, who had sat down on the beige colored sofa.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Yater. We appreciate you giving your time to speak with us," Elliot said.

There was no movement after Elliot spoke from either of the apartment owners. Elliot and Fin left a little awkwardly from the apartment, down the stairs, and back outside.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and had the same obnoxious feeling toward these neighbors as I did writing them out.**

**Review, please. Love getting reviews! :D**

**-Chinagirl18**


	7. Surprises

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry if this seems like it's getting to you guys late. Actually ...it is. Anyway, I've been really busy with all this academic/athletic/extra-curricular things and just haven't had the time to write and update as much as I want to. I hope you readers are at least liking what I already have up. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all, but I love the show, of which you all know. Dick Wolf/NBC own all that I write, but I have a brain, so I use what I like. =]**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SU**

The sun was low in the sky, indicating that it was around eight o'clock at night. Olivia had finally settled at a comfy little motel, but did not unpack, knowing that she would not be staying there long. Or at least, those were her plans.

She had stayed under the covers of the small bed in the morning, but decided to get up and find something to eat. But something stopped her each time she stood up, and it gave her the chills. It felt like a breeze creeping under the door crack and snaking its way to Olivia's feet and all the way up her body, making her arms tingle. It felt like somebody was watching her.

She looked around cautiously, eyeing each and every nook and cranny. Her instincts were telling her that she was being watched; that she had to be careful. She didn't know what to expect. Anything could happen, whether she knew it or not, and that fact scared her even more.

She heard a sound like something heavy being dragged or scooted across a rug outside her door. Luckily, there were peepholes in the doors at the motel. She silently and swiftly got up and moved her way over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw three cardboard boxes at her door.

Were those packages for her? How did anyone know where she was? She didn't tell anyone about her whereabouts. She had used one of her aliases to sign into the motel. It must be from someone that has been watching and following her.

_It's the only explanation_, she thought.

"Hello?" Olivia asked through the door. "Are these for me?"

No answer.

She knocked on the inside of her door to see if anyone would question her actions or even knock back. No one did anything. As far as she could tell, no one was waiting outside for her.

She looked through the peephole again and stared at the mysterious packages that had popped up at her motel door. By the outside of the boxes, there was really no way of telling what they were, or even if they were actually for her. The only way to find this out would be to open the door and investigate them firsthand.

Hesitant if she should be doing this, she grabbed her gun that was lying on the small, wooden bedside table for extra protection just in case she needed it, tucked it into her belt, covered it with an open coat, and unlocked the door. She waited just a second for someone to come barging in, but no one did, to Olivia's relief. Slowly, she inched the door open.

She crept forward slowly, until she was standing at the boxes. She took her pocketknife and sliced open the first box. It was of normal size; about the size of a good-sized watermelon. The only things it had on it was writing that was, in fact, ineligible from two feet away. OLIVIA BENSON was the name on the box. So apparently the box _was_ supposed to be sent to its recipient.

The other writing on the box was a date. July 27, 1997.

_1997?_ Olivia thought. _Why 1997? That was almost eight years ago. And if this was supposed to get to me then, why is it so late? I've never seen anything as terrible as this mail service before._

Before investigating its contents, Olivia checked the other names and dates on the other two boxes. Both of them were addressed to her, but one date was September 3, 2001, and the other was February 19, 2003.

She dared to open just one, to see if the other boxes had a chance of being dangerous, too.

Slowly, she scooted the already opened box toward her, flipped the wings of the box outward, and started digging.

**DRAWN**

"Nothin', Captain," Fin said as he and Elliot walked into Cragen's office.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Elliot said. "We didn't really get anything new that was of importance from the Yater residents. Just bull about them complaining daily from their beds."

"Should we try to get more leads from Christopher?" Fin suggested.

Cragen nodded. "Sure." He motioned towards Fin. "And you'll be the one doing it. You've already bonded enough for him to trust you to a certain extent."

Fin and Elliot nodded, then left.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Okay. Sorry this is so short. I felt like I needed to alter some things in the next chapter, causing this chapter to shorten. Hope you liked my little poem as my disclaimer. Just a little fun mixed in. :)**

**-Chinagirl18**

**You know what to do! **


	8. Ready, Set, Not Yet

**Hey y'alls! Sorry it's been so long before I've updated this story! I'm doing as much as I can when I'm able to write. I just finished a short 3-shot story called It's a Gamble. It's 2/3 up. Take a look, and review while you're at it.**

**Thanks to all those who have commented and waited for this to come out! I hope you enjoy it and stay with me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters and plots.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Fin walked into the interrogation room where Christopher still was while Elliot viewed from outside.

"Hey, man. How are you?" Fin asked, trying to further bond with the kid.

"I'm…kinda exhausted. Do you have some pop or something? To keep me awake?"

"Yeah, sure." Fin looked at the window, sure that Elliot would get the message. He did and left for the soda machine. He was back in a couple of minutes and knocked on the window.

"Here you go," Elliot said handing the soda can to Fin.

"Thanks."

He walked back into the room and set the can in front of Christopher. Christopher's head was resting on the table, his eyes almost completely shut. As he heard the can clank on the table, his head slowly rose. He looked at the can for a second as if he was suspicious of it being poisoned, but then grabbed it, popped it open, and drank as if he hadn't had a drink in a week.

"Thirsty?" Fin asked, half-smiling.

"Yeah," Christopher said as he set the can back on the table. "Did you know I like to sketch?" he asked out of the air.

"Really?" Fin said, acting interested. In fact, he was interested. New clues led to new leads, and that was what they had come back for.

"Yeah. Actually, someone paid me to draw a picture of someone they liked to give it to her as a present. But I mean, they actually _paid_ me! An amateur artist like me; that just doesn't happen every day!" Christopher's eyes had lit up, expressing his passion for his skill.

Fin's eyes also lit up, but for another reason. "Do you know who asked you to draw a picture? Do you remember their name? Do you remember who you drew?"

"Uh, yes, no, yes."

"You remember the guy?"

"Yeah. Not his name, but if I saw him, I would know. He had an odd left ear."

"Why?" Fin asked. "Why was it odd?"

"Well, it looked like his earlobe should have been connected, but it wasn't. It looked like it had been cut part way off the side of his face. You probably couldn't tell from far away, but I saw him up close, so I know what it looked like."

"Good. You don't remember his name?"

"No. Sorry. I was too psyched to concentrate on his name."

"And you remember who you drew?"

"Not her name, but I got a picture to sketch off of. I didn't start it yet. It's actually in my pocket. I never take it out unless it's being washed. I wanna remember my first real artist gig." Christopher put his hand inside his dirty jeans pocket, pulled out a wrinkled wallet-size picture, and handed it to Fin across the table.

The young teen in the picture was none other than the one and only: Jennifer Hartley.

**DRAWN**

"She's got the boxes," a young male declared.

"Has she opened them?" another older male asked.

"Only one so far."

There was a grunt from the older man, then, "Well she needs to have them all open. Soon."

"Yeah, I know. But he has to put everything together first; fit all the pieces together. She's a detective, not the Devil or anything. She at least deserves to know why she's in our line of fire."

"Stop arguing, Ben," the taller male said. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Ben sighed. "Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to get some things for me. Enough that will last a while."

**DRAWN**

"Cap!" Fin shouted when he saw his boss in his office.

Cragen looked up. "Did you get something?"

"Jennifer Hartley; school picture; given to Christopher by a stranger; was told to sketch it and give it to the guy later," Fin listed. "The guy said they'd meet up later when he got the drawing done."

Elliot was right behind Fin. "The man gave Jennifer's picture to Christopher and claimed that he was going to give the picture to Jennifer before he killed her. But since Christopher wasn't done with the picture, the perp couldn't wait and killed Jennifer before Christopher had a chance to finish it."

"So what you're saying is that this guy's MO is giving a drawing of his victim _to_ his victim before he kills 'em?"

Fin nodded. "That's what we're thinkin'."

"But what is the purpose of doing that?"

"Either scaring them into thinking that they're being stalked, or maybe tricking them into thinking it was a boyfriend or a crush. They both would make her anxious, which might enable her to be less concentrated on what the real deal could be and on identifying who the sender could be."

"And she'd never be prepared for his attack," Cragen finished.

"Bullseye."

"So the question is: does the killer target specific girls in a certain order, or does he just go by random? Do we have any more leads? Anything more than can help us?"

"No."

**DRAWN**

Olivia was sitting in her temporary apartment, surrounded by the contents of the three boxes left at her door. There were papers, pictures, seashells, medals, newspaper clippings, anything you could think of. All of them had something to do with her. Cases solved by her; her mother's death; her brother wanted; her as she was a teen; Kathy Stabler, the person she saved from dying in the car crash when Kathy was pregnant with Eli; and more. All of the box's contents had to do with Detective Olivia Benson.

She finally got toward the bottom of the third and last box to look through, when she came to a piece of paper. It was not a newspaper clipping or a picture. But it was still very included in Olivia's life.

The paper said: _OLIVIA: IF YOU FOUND THIS, YOU ARE SOON TO BE APPROACHED_.

_Approached?_ She thought. _Approached by what? Or who?_

After she locked the door and windows, she went to bed, mind racing.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Okay. There's some action coming up in the next chapter. I haven't finished the chapter yet, but I've got the main deal down. Hopefully my next update with have a shorter length of time in between.**

**Later,**

**-Chinagirl18**

**:{D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW C}=**


	9. Together Again

**Hey, everyone! Ya know...I think I'm just gonna skip my excuses. It's the end of the year; we all deserve a break. Sooo...enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, and never will be, unless a miracle happens...ahhh, that'd be nice.**

**...FINALS ARE OVER!...**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"Get her! Or your job is history!"

"Yes sir." Ben came out from the bushes, just behind her. As soon as she heard something and reacted, he grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back. He put his big burly hand that held a rag soaked with chloroform over her mouth to quiet her. With a quick motion, she yanked her arms away from his grasp and turned around, gun drawn. But before she could get a good aim in the right direction, he whacked the fun right out of her hand with a metal rod. She yelped at the sting. She was caught off guard, allowing him to again put the chloroform rag over her mouth while the other hand held the back of her head and pressed her nose and mouth up against the rag. She was out in seconds.

Ben tossed her over his shoulder like a bag – he was stronger than he looked – and walked back into the woods to his boss. "I got her."

"Good job. Now make sure that she won't be able to get away when she wakes up."

He nodded and walked over to their small trailer. He walked in, turned the lights on, and laid her on the edge of the bed. After he grabbed some rope and a gag, he made the unconscious form sit up so he could tie her up and put the gag on. He was finished within four minutes.

He walked back to his boss. "I'm lucky I found you. Even if you're my boss, I see us as business partners. If we hadn't met each other, I wouldn't be having this much fun and you wouldn't have gotten your girl."

"No. I'm lucky that you got out of jail when you did. If you didn't, I never would have met you, therefore I'd probably never have been able to see Olivia again. Working with her was amazing. I couldn't lose her. Especially not after that kiss."

"But I thought we were grabbing her for another reason, not because you have a crush on her. Why did you want me to get all that paper and writing utensils if we weren't going to send them, and then go get her."

"Don't argue. I did all that artwork to show that I love her and admire her. Those pictures and portraits of her are objects of admiration. Now, go get her comfy," Rob said, shooing Ben away. "I want to show hospitality when she wakes up. Well, without her getting away."

As Ben went back to tending Olivia, Rob arched his neck back so he was looking to the sky that was hidden by the trailer's roof. He smiled and closed his eyes and whispered, "So there is a god after all. I respect you and thank you for bringing Olivia to me. I will treasure her. We belong in each other's lives. So thank you, whatever god you are. Maybe we'll talk later."

As Rob was finishing this 'prayer', Ben had started coming back inside but heard Rob. He stopped and waited outside the door for him to finish. He was able to pick out the word 'god' and thought to himself, _That's bull. He doesn't believe in a god. I know him well enough that he thinks a lot of himself. He thinks that he did all this by himself. But I've been with him this whole way! I deserve some credit, too._

Because Ben was a past criminal, charged with burglary and two accounts of murder, he had his right to claim a part in this kidnapping. And all of the other rapes and murders, in fact. He committed most of them, anyway. Rob just picked them out and found them. He hadn't done any of the action. Be wasn't about to let his crime partner get all the credit when he had done everything. He starting thinking of something to make Rob share whatever reward he got, and came up with one almost immediately.

**DRAWN**

When Olivia woke, she could barely move. She couldn't speak, either, for she was gagged. The first thing she observed was sound: Were there echoes around her?; Could she hear other voices?; Was there any sound of motion around her?

Next, she mentally noted her surroundings. It seemed as though she was tied to a bed, in the middle of the room. The room was a bit of a dump, extraneous objects lying about. But what really caught her eye were multiple pencils, multiple drawing sets, and two cameras facing the bed with the lenses uncovered.

She looked at the wall in front of her; it was covered with the most detailed drawings and snapped pictures of people she had seen in a long while. She looked to the side walls, and saw the same drawings and pictures, just of different women than the front wall. Unknowingly, she scanned over the captions of victims that were seeming to have been stalked...and possibly killed.

Olivia looked on the wall behind her. She expected more pictures and drawings of girls and women intricately drawn. But what was behind her shocked her and caused her heart to race. Behind her were hundreds of drawings and photographs of one person: her. Many of the drawings were the same: a headshot, she looking to the side of the imaginary camera, the light hitting the left side of her face flawlessly, her hair tucked behind one ear and flowing down over her other ear, her captured smirk making her job seem easy and non-stressful, of which it wasn't. There were some misplaced photos of her sitting in a car, or of her having her daily coffee, or of her walking down a street. The pictures of her from the camera were of her un-posed, unknowing. But despite the detail of the wall itself, she looked at the Big Picture: the wall was covered with her, and only her.

Her heart started racing faster, faster than it normally did…or should. Then she remembered what had happened before she was ambushed.

_She followed the trail of blood and foot drags resulting from the weight of the body. She would have to hurry if this woman was going to live without suffering first. She became puzzled when she came to a clearing. There was no more blood trail to follow, even though the footprints kept on going. But how could this person carry an unconscious woman without leaving behind blood? She thought of calling Elliot for advice on what might have happened and what she should do. She began to reach for her front jacket pocket, but a person had come from behind her…_

_What happened to my cell phone?_ She asked herself, trying to remember where her phone might be. She hadn't quite reached her pocket in time for the other to dramatically notice, which was probably good. Hopefully, he still hadn't noticed and it's still in her pocket. Now, if only she could get to it. Her jacket had been taken off and was laying at the foot of the bed. She moved her feet, trying to maneuver her jacket up to her so she could get her phone and alert somebody. After multiple tries, she succeeded in getting her jacket to her elbows. She bit down on the jacket and dragged it up to her hands, which were almost touching the bed post. After a couple of suspenseful seconds, Olivia finally grasped the familiar shape of her phone. She pulled it out and started texting Elliot, listening for footsteps that might be coming to her room

She typed: el. its liv. kidnapped. in unknown trailer. tied up. unknown location. will keep cell on for search signal. dont kno if cell will stay w/me. 2 dangerous men. hurry.

*send*

**DRAWN**

Ben was busy outside cooking up a plot of revenge for his 'boss'. The sudden epiphany of his made him realize that all his work had been done for nothing except for Rob's own personal gain. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to give Rob what he deserved. And the only two things he needed were a sharp knife and the woman – Rob's señorita - in the trailer. _This was going to work well_, he thought, smiling to himself.

**DRAWN**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Hey, tap dancer over there," said Munch. "could you quit the pencil tapping? I'm gonna have Shirley Temple dreams tonight."

"Sorry, John," Elliot said distractedly. He put his pencil down then started drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Oh, yeah," Munch said sarcastically. "That's so much better."

Elliot didn't respond to this, though. Fin finally caught on. "Hey Elliot. Liv's fine. Probably just running late."

"Yeah." Elliot didn't believe himself, and the other didn't believe him either. That's when his cell phone vibrated. He scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket and quickly looked at the caller ID. "It's Liv," he said aloud.

"What's she sayin'?" asked Fin.

"Oh my god—" Elliot said breathlessly.

Munch and Fin became concerned. "What?" both said.

"Liv's been kidnapped. She's in trouble. Her cell phone's still on; we can find her by the signal. We gotta find her!"

Cragen, Munch, and Fin were up and ready to go find their detective.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And again, sorry for the long break between updates. I'm almost done with this story so I'll be able to concentrate more on the other stories.**

**Review please!**

**I am trying to finish this story before the New Year, but if I don't get it up, then have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Peace!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	10. Lost and Found

**First, I wanna say, Merry Christmas Eve! Well, I got the ending chapter up today! Read and enjoy!**

**Oh, I also wanna thank those who alerted my story or favorited my story or commented my story or read my story, including: Harleen Quinine, prolixic, SCOOBFAN93, Sybil Olivier, Fernanda K., Veronica, MHfan11794, and W.S.C. Magica D.e Spell**

**Disclaimer: Oh, blah. It's Christmas. Can I just have one itty bitty break?...Yeah. Thought not.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"We've got a location on Liv!" shouted Cragen.

"Let's go, then!"

Twenty detectives including Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen rushed to Olivia's location from her cell phone. SWAT wasn't far behind.

**DRAWN**

Olivia put her cell phone under the sheets in the bed not two seconds before Ben came storming in with a very sharp looking knife clenched in his right hand.

Olivia unconsciously started to struggle in her binds and tried to get away from him.

"Shut up," he said menacingly, yet in a shushed kind of voice He reached over her and took hold of her binds and cut them with quick strikes of the knife that came uncomfortably close to her hands and arms. Once he was done and she was free, he forced her up off the bed and out into the interior of the trailer.

"Where are you taking me?" Olivia asked, not feeling intimidated at the moment.

"Don't ask questions. You'll figure it out soon enough." Ben continued to push her forward. They finally came into the part of the trailer that looked like the main hang-out place of the inhabitants. He anxiously looked outside the window, searching for something.

"If you're going to kill me, you might as well tell me what I'm being killed for," Olivia tried to reason.

Ben shook his head and talked, still searching the outside, "Don't worry about that. You're not going to be killed. You'll understand," he said again.

_Well, at least I know I'm not going to be dead an hour from now. I think._

It seemed that Ben had found what he was looking for outside and pulled Olivia down the trailer steps with him. When she got outside, she saw a man that looked strangely familiar to her from the back, but she couldn't place who it was at the moment.

The figure in front of her raised his head and said, "Ben?" He turned around and saw his precious Olivia – outside the trailer and in the hands of a knife-wielding Ben.

Olivia was stunned, to say the least. "Rob?"

"Olivia, please," Rob seemed to plead. "I don't want you to get hurt." He turned to her captor who was almost shaking with anger. "Ben, now calm down. We can handle this like men – mature men."

"Ha!" said Ben in a cynical voice. "_Now_ you want to be mature. Nice try, Rob, but I know what you really want. You just want power and your precious, little Olivia."

Olivia stared. "You know this man?" But Rob didn't answer. He looked terrified, but if it was possible, he was looking a bit amused, too.

It all happened so fast; all Olivia could do was watch, dumbstruck. Ben threw her to the ground and immediately lunged for Rob, his knife aiming for his chest. It sunk in, again and again and again. Huang would have said that this was the result of anger against this person that had built up in the criminal over time. When Ben seemed to be done dishing out his anger on Rob, he simply turned around and left. Olivia stared at him, dumbstruck and in shock, but didn't protest, finding it much wiser not to.

As soon as Ben was out of sight, Olivia scrambled up as fast as she could with her hands tied and tried to find her way to the nearest road and her way out of the woods. To her left, she heard a faint rumble of a car engine go by. She ran as fast as she could and finally got to the road. The next car she saw was filled with three familiar faces, to her great relief: Munch, Fin, and Captain Cragen. The rest of the vehicles coming close behind them were SWAT vehicles. As Olivia's face became relaxed, so did her fellow detectives'.

When they were less than twenty feet away, some hopped out of the cars before they stopped moving, one of them being Elliot, and rushed over to where Olivia stood.

"Are you okay? Where are they?" he asked immediately.

"I'm fine. One's dead, the other's gone. I don't know where he went. I came through the trees. I'll show you."

As soon as the detectives untied Olivia's wrists, she led them to where she had just run away from.

"I came from this direction," she said tracing back her steps. "This is where the trailer's supposed to be."

"Where'd it go?" asked Cragen.

"I don't know. It was here a half hour ago. One of the men just walked past it. He didn't seem to be interested in it in the least." Olivia looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Liv," Elliot said. He motioned toward the ground. There were hundreds of pictures scattered on the grass and dirt. They were all pictures that Olivia had seen while she was inside, including the ones of herself. Besides the pictures, there lay the cameras and drawings of Rob's victims.

"Captain," said Munch. "It's Jennifer Hartley." He held up the photos of her.

"I guess we've found out serial killer," reasoned their boss.

The detectives looked at the piles of evidence while SWAT teams flooded the forest for signs of life.

Olivia's eyes suddenly grew in terror and worry. "There was a woman! She was bleeding! I tried to follow her and help her, but then they got me. We have to find her!"

"Sh – Liv – there is no woman," Elliot said. "One of those guys probably drew their own blood and made you think that there was a woman out there to lure you out…from wherever you were."

"Would you mind checking just in case?" asked Olivia. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for a woman's death and not even check to see if she was okay."

"Sure." Elliot smiled sympathetically.

The SWAT teams and some detectives and medical examiners went to investigate the scene described. After about forty-five minutes, they came back and announce that they've got results: the blood was Ben's and the drag-prints of the feet were made in the unlikely position of a man dragging a woman's body behind him. Conclusion: there was no woman.

For some strange reason, Ben's being on the loose didn't seem to be much of a threat to the community as he had been earlier that year. He just seemed to have it all in for Rob, who was now dead. His attitude seemed to have changed in those moments after killing his "boss".

When everyone was back in Manhattan, a warning and watch-out for Ben was still put out into the community because he was still a danger. After all, he had raped and murdered numerous women. After getting multiple calls from people who saw a man close to Ben's description, the squad figured that Ben was out of town and fleeing somewhere else.

**DRAWN**

Olivia was turning in for the night. It had been a long and hard day. She needed her rest. She stood up but caught a glance at a newspaper article on her desk partially covered by more recent paperwork. She uncovered it and saw that it was one of the articles that had been sent to her while she was staying at the hotel. She picked it up and set it on Elliot's desk for him to see tomorrow. There was no initial danger coming for the rest of the night, or else Olivia would have called him. Ben had looked absolutely exhausted after leaving his energy and rage with Rob.

Olivia grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote: _Good morning, El. This is a newspaper article that was sent to me while I was staying at a hotel on my way back. It's the article of when Kathy and Eli right after the accident. I don't know if you want this, but I'm giving it to you. You can decide what to do concerning your family. All I say is make the best choice. – Liv._

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it even though I - very badly - didn't update for a long whiel before the second to last chapter. I'm choosing to leave the add-end between the detectives to you guys. I hope everyone has some wonderful holidays and a wonderful start to the new year!**

**Enjoy the end...and start a beginning! **

**[in an echoing voice:] "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."**

**-Chinagirl18**


End file.
